Perfect
by Klicks
Summary: G1: He had seemed perfect at the time. What neither Megatron nor Starscream could understand is, why did it go wrong? Oneshot.


**AN: Boy it feels good to finish writing something. **

**Disclaimer: Hasbro's. All of it. Except that random name I made up. **

* * *

_Megatron. I will not let Vos fall in Autobot servos. I can help you. Contact details below._

…

…

… "You must be Megatron."

"The very same."

"I've heard a lot about you." Pause. Smirk. "You look different to what I imagined."

"Maybe so, but we're not here to talk about me."

Pause.

"No, we're not. There are much more important matters to discuss."

Optics flash. "Indeed..."

"As you are undoubtedly aware, Vos, if it is forced to participate in the War, will play an important role in ending it. The Seeker population may be smaller than that of any other race on Cybertron, but that's exactly what makes them more valuable." Wings flick. Optics glow. "This is something that Opimus Prime is also aware of. It is only the foolishness of the High Council, or what's left of it, that's holding him back. From the Decepticons, however... " A pointed look. "... There's been no movement. To be honest, I was beginning to grow worried."

"And why are _you_ so adamant that Vos should come to the Decepticons? Unless I am very much mistaken, neither you, nor any other Seeker has made a decision yet."

Smirk. "On the contrary, I had made my decision vorns ago, except now is the perfect time to make that decision clear."

"Oh? How so?"

"The Seekers are not keen on joining the War. After all, the War is not affecting them, at the moment, anyway, and, if it does happen to draw close, they are confident they can hold off any invaders." A nod of the helm. "They need someone to take the lead. Someone who will declare their alliance and encourage the others to follow." A steady gaze. "I can be that Leader."

"You believe that that will be enough?"

"... No. They need to hear my story."

"Your story?"

"Yes. There's a reason that Vos has its own, individual society from the rest of Cybertron, only I had to learn it the hard way." A bitter smile. "They charged me with murder, despite the lack of evidence. Destroyed all my work. I was a scientist in the Science Academy of Iacon."

"Propaganda."

"Fact."

"... So you join us only out of vengeance? How can I be sure that your loyalty to the Decepticon cause is unwavering and secure?"

"I will prove my loyalty to the cause, Lord Megatron. Like I said, I had made my decision vorns ago."

"...What is your designation?"

"Starscream... My Lord."

* * *

"Starscream, enter."

"Lord Megatron, you wished to see me?"

"Indeed. Your superior, Windrider, has filed a report to me, suggesting you be promoted to the position of Air Commander."

"... Really, my Lord?"

"I won't deny, you have played an important role in recruiting the Seekers, and you are already in command of your own squadron, are you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"I had half a processor to place you in the position of Air Commander for quite a while. However, your age and possible inexperience had forced me to hesitate. Frankly, I had doubted your skills in leadership, but now..."

"My Liege... I would never fail you."

"Many have uttered these exact words to me, Seeker. Most of them end up off-lined, either in battle or by my own servo. Watch your step carefully. The higher you climb, the harder you fall."

"... Of course, my Lord."

"One chance, Starscream. One chance. Take down Praxus, and I promise you... The rewards will be great."

Optics burn. Wings flare. Fists clench. "You will not be disappointed, my Lord."

"Good luck, Starscream. And when you return, I want to see you covered in the energon of our enemies."

"Rest assured I will be, my Liege..."

* * *

"Lord Megatron! The Autobots, they...!"

"Starscream! Do not barge in without authority!"

"Lord Megatron! The Autobots...! They must be crushed! Those slagging, _Pit-spawned_ glitching sons of _Unicron_...!"

"Starscream! Explain to me what is going on, now!"

"There's no time to talk! I'm-!"

"Explain!"

Growl. Vents whirr. Wings taut. "... It's the Autobots, my Lord. They've destroyed Vos."

"... Is that all?"

"What do you _mean_ 'is that all'?!" Snarl. Optics flash. Servos shake. "Vos... My _home city_, annihilated! It's gone... Everything's gone... I... I..."

"Starscream, compose yourself. It's not fitting for the troops to see their Second-In-Command in this state."

"My _home city_ is lying ruins! They've destroyed my _home_! They will pay! I swear...!"

"You swear what? That you'll _crush_ them like the cowards they are? That is what we _all_ want, Starscream."

"You don't understand...!"

"I understand _too well_, Seeker! You want revenge, you want to obliterate your enemies, unleash your anguish, yet you're not thinking rationally. The Autobots have just destroyed Vos. They will be triumphant, confident..."

"... Their guards will be down!"

"_They will be preparing for another victory!_ If we act now..."

"My Seekers are furious. They desire revenge just as much as I do! We'll be able to achieve victory. Those accursed _ground-pounders_, we can-"

"_Know your place, _Starscream! I will _not_ allow you to act on your emotions! I promise you, the Autobots will be obliterated. I will let you slaughter them as you wish. However, you will _not_ ruin my plans! Your wishes will be satisfied, and we _will_ have our revenge when the timeis _right_. Do you understand?!"

Glare. Teeth grind. Sigh. "... Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent. Return to your duty. Go and fly if you must, clear your processor and be ready in precisely four cycles for energon scouting. you and your trine; energon is running in short supply, and we must secure the Sonic Canyon,s by the next stellar-cycle at least, if this War is to continue for our victory."

"... As you wish, Lord Megatron..."

* * *

"... Energon is running in short supply, Lord Megatron. I have dispatched several Seekers to search for abandoned energon depots, but I doubt they will return successful. I suggest that we act quickly; the only, remaining Autobot forces are situated in Iacon, their supply of energon noticeably larger than ours. If we remain in impasse, then-"

"Don't tell me what I already know, Starscream! I'm thinking!"

"Hmph, you've done nothing _but_ think lately, and _I'm_ trying to help you! If you _think_ much longer, energon will run out, and the Autobots will obliterate our forces completely! War is about _action_, Megatron."

"_Don't_ tell me about 'war', when I have been fighting it longer than you have! In fact, if I had allowed you to act so recklessly back when Vos fell to the Autobots, we would have lost the war already!"

"... I didn't think it would ever come this far... I had believed the war to be over by now... You _promised_ me."

"You're not a sparkling, Starscream. We _will_ win this war, but it's not easy... Scrap, _nothing_ is easy here! Every battle we fight, we're losing lives. We're losing our planet, and I can do nothing but continue. I don't need _you_ constantly yapping down my audios too!"

"I am giving you _advice_, like any other decent Second-In-Command, I am trying to give you _solutions_, for Primus' sake! Slaggit, do I have to explain everything to you?!"

"But your _solution_ won't work! So we launch an attack at Iacon, they are rich in energon, strong, refuelled, confident... In the unlikely chance that we do win this battle, _so what_? We win a barren, wasted planet unable to support life?! Is this the kind of victory you want, Starscream?! _Is it_?!"

"..."

There is no answer. The door slams.

* * *

"... incompetent _fool_! How _dare_ you?!"

Smash. Break.

"... Heh, I-I was just doing what was... ugh, what was right..."

"_Don't talk to me about right and wrong, traitor!_"

Slam. Shriek.

"... Y-you're not fit to... to be a leader-ah! You can't poss-AAAH! L-let go! Argh...!"

Tearing. Burning.

"You betrayed my trust! You believed you were a _Leader_ Starscream?! You believed I would die so easily, by _your_ servos, of all mechs?!"

"Meg... Megatron..."

"Remember! _I am your Lord_! _I am your Commander_! And _you_ are nothing but a useless _pile of garbage_. Beg for your life! Come on, do it, like the coward you are! _Beg_!"

Shattering. Dying... Energon... So much energon...

"M-Megatron..."

"_I can't hear you, garbage_!"

"I'm _sorry_! I... I shouldn't have tried... I kn-knew it was useless... Megatron... I... ugh..."

"_Weakling_. You can't even plead for your own _life_! You disgust me!"

Tightening. Gripping. Killing...

"Megatron! No...!"

Ripping. Crushing. Darkness...

"... Be grateful your vocalizer is the only thing you lose, Starscream, because next time... You won't be so lucky..."

And silence was his only answer. The silence of mangled perfection.

* * *

**AN: Uh...? Thoughts? Reviews? Weird, un-understandable ending? How did I do? You understood what I was trying anyway, right, right? Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
